What if?
by Mortaloriginalvampire
Summary: What if Simons blood couldn't heal Isabella, what if clary's iratze was not powerful enough ,what if clary created a new rune to help Isabelle, what if the new rune transferred Isabella's injury to clary. What if clary was not powerful enough to bear that injury. Will Jace be able to save clary? Set during COHF,when Isabella suffered an injury on her leg while fighting.(one shot)
Isabelle, still unconscious, arched back into her brother's arms. Her leg was twitching. The heel of her boot dug into the ground as her ribboned skin began to knit itself back together. Simon's blood poured in a steady stream, covering the skin,suddenly the skin felled open once more.

While standing there i realised two things

1) simons blood was not working

2) isabella was dying and we all were helpless.

Isabella... The same girl who saved my life numerous times, the same girl whose cooking is worse than my nightmares, the same girl who has bewitched my lifelong best friend , the same girl that didn't give up when jace was missing , the same girl who was now dying in front of us.

" come on izzy , dont give up." Alec whispered.

" izzy , nothing will happen to you " jace told himself rather than her.

Jace and alec were on either side of her, alec was holding her right hand while jace was drawing numerous iratzes on her.

" stop it! Jace, the healing rune is not working try something else " Alec snapped at him.

Will Alec blame jace for isabella's death? Will her death form a rift between these two pratabai's , but most importantly will jace forgive himself after all he was the one who pulled the sword.

No! It cant be, she cannot die.

Jace will never forgive himself, he will blame himself for her death. It will destroy him, we are all to broken to be destroyed any further. He will blame himself for this till he breathes his last breath. He already suffered too much due to max's death. Will he be strong enough to bear the death of one more sibling. What if maryse and robert too blame him? What if they refuse to call him their son, maryse already abandoned him once so she can and she will do it again.

Jace will have no one but me.

But what about Alec?

Can jace and Alec overcome the rift? Will their parabatai bond help them overcome it?

Alec will suffer as much as jace will, cause he will be blamed as he is the only adult present here.

Can i help her?

Isabella is a good friend of mine, we too have grown close. Can i live through it?

I can do anything to save her, i can even give away my life for her.

It was then i noticed that i was now placed on the sandy floor and my fingers were forming something on the sand.

I started forming some senseless lines on the sand with my bare fingers.

My fingers started moving on their own , lines were mingled and a figure was formed.

No not any figure but a rune was formed .

Suddenly i realised what this rune meant!

Can i do it? Can i use this rune and loose my ...

Yes i can.

Isabella is my friend, i can save her life and also save everyone from the misery to come.

I immediately got up and made my way towards her almost dead body.

I shoved alec aside and picked up the steel.

Jace and alec were gawking at me like i was some lunatic who had lost his mind.

" clary what are you ..." Jace started but i interrupted him.

" dont speak, i am trying to concentrate" i told him and started remembering the rune my hand made on the sand moments ago.i started drawing it near her injury.

As soon as the rune was complete a bright light emerged from the point where my steel was connected to Isabella's skin.

Isabella's eyes were opening slowly. A burning sensation spread on my leg.

So this is how isabella felt. I wanted to scream but every ounce of my energy was used for drawing up that rune.

Yes,i took away her pain and her injury.

Alec was now hugging her.

But simon ( who had now regained his senses after thinking that she was about to die) and jace were staring at me.

" clary? ... What have you done?" Jace asked me but it was too late.

The rune was complete, it couldn't be undone.

isabelle will live and i will not.

i started feeling dizzy and was just about to fall when jace picked me up and layed me on the sand.

" Alec! Isabella! Come here" he shouted to his parabatai.

i could see everyone hear everyone but couldn't move.

i could see alec and izzy standing on my left.

isabella looked stunned, i guess she was the only one who know what actually happened.

Alec looked confused, utterly confused.

jace was shouting something, great! I am loosing my hearing.

i felt a burning sensation and immediately knew that Someone was drawing an iratze on me.

someone slumped on the sand near my head. It was isabella.

i was expecting her to say something like

" please dont go, we cannot live without you! How could you sacrifice yourself for me!" And something like that but she said

" he will never forgive me" and with that my vision blurred and soon i was falling into an unfamiliar darkness.

 **hey guys i wrote this 1 month ago but i was not satisfied with it, but i decided to upload it anyway.**

 **I may upload another chapter depending on what kind of reaction i get.**

 **I will be uploading another "one shot" completely different from this one in june.**

 **First para is not written by me.**

 **so thankyou so much for reading and please review.**

 **feel free to message me message me about your queries.**


End file.
